le desir peut rendre fou
by EME Clarisse
Summary: Snape désire Harry comme un fou et va tout faire pour l'attirer dans son lit, même s'il doit passer par le harcelement pour arriver à ses fins.
1. Chapter 1

POV HARRY

Ce matin, je commençai par deux heures de potion avec le bâtard graisseux. J'allais avoir droit à ses sarcasmes et ses tourments. En plus j'étais en retard, je courus, histoire de ne pas le mettre en rogne, trop tard, il m'attendait déjà:

" Potter 10 points de moins pour griffondors et une retenue avec moi ce soir à 20 heures.

- Bien monsieur.

- Parfait. Ouvrez vos livres page 205 et lisez les propriétés de la poussière d'or. Ensuite vous me ferez la potion "l'élixir d'élyah". Pour la prochaine fois, vous me ferez deux parchemins sur le sujet, il compte pour vos ASPICS. Au travail."

Les élèves s'activèrent ainsi pendant deux heures. Hermione réussit sa potion, Harry et Ron la ratèrent un peu, mais elle était mieux que celle de Crabbe et Goyle, Drago se pavanait pendant tout le cour et pansy cranait devant lui; enfin bref deux heures interminables et pénible comme toujours.

A la fin du cours, Ron s'énerva :

" Quel tirant ce Snape, franchement il ferait mieux de se laver les cheveux!

- Ron ça ne sert à rien de l'insulter. Harry, tu devrais en parler à Dumbledore, il n'a pas le droit de te mettre en retenue pour 5 minutes de retard; surtout que tu n'étais pas le seul.

- Non Hermione, je ne lui ferai pas ce plaisir. Je ne veux pas me plaindre.

- Ok mais faits attention quand même, il devient de plus en plus exécrable."

Le reste de la journée se passa sans anicroche. Les cours étaient des plus complexes et la pression augmentait chez les élèves.

Dès la fin des cours, notre trio griffondor partit à la salle commune pour y faire leurs devoirs. Entre potion, métamorphose et DFCM, ils eurent juste le temps de terminer; avant d'aller diner dans la grande salle à 19 heures.

Harry avait suffisamment mangé pour bien tenir durant son heure de retenue. Il arriva devant les portes du cachot à 19h55 et il frappa à la porte.

"Snape: Entrez."

Harry entra dans les ténèbres et referma la porte derrière lui. Il se mit devant son professeur et attendit ses instructions.

" Bien monsieur Potter, installez vous devant moi, prenez ce parchemin, cette plume et écrivez:  
_"je ne dois pas arriver en retard en cours et je dois répondre à toutes les questions posées par mon professeur de potion". _

Je veux que tout le parchemin soit rempli et lisible, si ce n'est pas le cas, vous recommencerez, est-ce clair?

- Oui monsieur.

- Parfait."

Harry s'exécuta et commença sa rangée de lignes. Pendant 20 minutes , il régnait un silence des plus morbides, on entendait juste les grattements des plumes. Puis Snape décida d'en rajouter:

" Alors Potter, est-ce que votre cervelle de moineau a bien encré ce que vous écrivez?

- Oui Monsieur.

- J'en conclus que vous n'arriverez plus en retard a mes cours.

- Exact Monsieur.

- Bien; Maintenant dîtes moi, que seriez vous en train de faire , si vous n'étiez pas ici avec moi?

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde.

- Répondez moi Potter, ce que je vous ai fait écrire n'est pas sans équivoque.

- Je serais en train de discuter avec Ron et Hermione.

- Et quand vous êtes ensemble, vous discutez de quoi? De vos fantasmes?

-Non; de vos cheveux qui sont tellement gras , qu'on pourrait assaisonner des frites avec! Quoi que moi je n'en mangerai pour rien au monde.

- Vous reviendrez demain soir en retenue...................................................................................................... Alors sur qui fantasmez vous?

-Personne Monsieur.

-Vous êtes un piètre menteur; tout le monde a des fantasmes.

- Je suppose que le votre, est d'écraser au maximum les griffondors au profit de votre maison? Vous devez prendre votre pied n'est-ce pas? Pourquoi rougissez vous? Besoin d'une douche froide? Un conseil pensez à vous laver les cheveux!

-SUFFIT POTTER! JE VOUS DONNE UNE SEMAINE DE RETENUE.

-Et pour quel motif?

- Insolence et manque de respect envers son professeur.

-C'est de l'abus de pouvoir.

- Méfiez-vous Potter, il n'y a personne à cette heure-ci pour vous porter secours. Donc je pourrais facilement abuser de vous, et dans tous les sens du terme."

Harry déglutit et reprit ses lignes. Pendant 10 minutes aucun des deux ne s'adressa la parole. Harry espérait en finir au plus vite mais ce n'était pas au goût de Snape, qui adorait taquiner le côté rebelle de son jeune Griffondor:

" Alors comme ça, le survivant n'a pas de fantasme, c'est sûr qu'en restant avec miss-je-sais-tout et la belette...

-Ça veut dire quoi ça?

- Voyons Potter, Granger ne pense qu'à ses livres et Weasley au Quidditch, je vous parie qu'elle n'a jamais vu son petit ami en érection.

- Et même si c'est le cas, je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde professeur.

-Vous avez raison, ça ne me regarde pas. Donc vous n'avez pas de fantasmes. Est-ce que vous vous touchez?

- PARDON?

- Votre cerveau ramolli Potter, laissez moi vous éclairer, je vais reformuler ma question. Est-ce que vous vous masturbez? Est-ce que vous mettez votre main sur votre sexe et le caressez jusqu'à atteindre la jouissance?

- Je ne répondrai pas à cette question Professeur.

- Potter vous devez me répondre, c'est un test que je fait en rapport à votre punition.

-Et vous êtes obligés de poser des questions sur mon intimité?

- En tant que pur griffondor, je vous croyais plus courageux que ça, finalement le choipeau aurait dû vous mettre à Poufsouffle.

- Cela va vous étonner, mais le choipeau voulait m'envoyer à Serpentard.

- Cela m'étonne en effet; cependant si vous étiez dans ma maison, je connaitrais vos moindres désirs et penchants sexuels.

-Mais ce n'est pas le cas et contrairement à ce que vous croyez, les griffondors ne se sautent pas dessus en permanence; et il n'y a pas que le sexe dans la vie.

- Quand on a 16 ou 17 ans si, car ce sont vos hormones qui vous guident.

- Oui mais ça se contrôle.

- Si vous arrivez à vous contrôler c'est que vous n'avez pas fait grand chose de ce côté là; je me trompe?

- Non , vous ne vous trompez pas.

- Vous êtes Hétéro , homo ou vous préférez les deux peut-être?

- J'ai embrassé Cho Chang et Ginny Weasley, donc je suppose que j'aime les femmes!

- Comment étaient ces baisers?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Levez vous et approchez.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que je vous l'ordonne.... Allez, nous n'avons pas toute la nuit, sauf si vous voulez la terminer dans mon lit; ce qui pour ma part ne me déplairait pas.

-Non merci, sans façon.

- Je vous répugne tant que ça?

-Je n'ai jamais rien dit de tel, et vous n'avez pas à me faire ce genre de proposition, je suis votre élève.

- Le règlement n'interdit plus les relations professeurs/élèves depuis 1856.

- Je ne savais pas.

- Si vous étiez plus attentif aux cours de Bins, vous le saurez, mais cela ne m'étonne guère, vu votre capacité à comprendre.

- Désolé mais avec Bins , on apprend pas ce genre de chose, je vous apporterai les notes d'hermione si vous voulez.

- Non c'est vrai, vous avez raison, ce n'est pas un fantôme qui va vous enseigner ce genre de chose. Bon maintenant veuillez vous approcher."

Harry se leva de son siège à contre cœur, suspectant un truc pas net chez son professeur de potion. Arrivé près de lui, Snape se leva à son tour, s'approcha de sa Némésie, posa une main sur sa nuque et commença à l'embrasser gentiment, d'un doux et chaste baiser, tel un baiser papillon.

" C'est comme ça que vous avez embrassé Miss chang et Miss Weasley?

- Je crois oui.

- Alors ce n'était pas un vrai baiser."

Sur ce, Snape lui reprit les lèvres mais de façon possessive cette fois, il l'embrassa langoureusement, et le caressa, il l'allongea sur le bureau et titilla les zones sensibles de son jeune griffondor. Harry gémit malgré lui, et Snape en profita davantage pour s'immiscer dans sa bouche, se délectant de cette langue si douce, si sucrée. Au bout de quelques minutes , il arrêta le temps de reprendre son souffle, Harry le regardait avec incrédulité et appréhension.

" C'est comme ça un vrai baiser Monsieur Potter."

Puis il relâcha son emprise et congédia son élève. Seulement celui-ci ne voulait pas en rester là , sans rien dire:

" Vous êtes allé trop loin.

- Qu'est-ce que ça change? Ce n'est qu'un baiser!

- Vous n'êtes qu'un bâtard.

- Deux semaines de retenues supplémentaires."

Harry partit en courant, il aurait voulu s'enfuir le plus loin possible. Il était choqué par ce qui venait de se passer. Snape l'avait embrassé et l'avait touché. Pauvre Harry, pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe toujours sur lui?  
Il remontait en direction de son dortoir quand il croisa Drago Malfoy.

_"Tiens, tiens, mon fantasme ambulant, qu'est qu'il fait là?"_

" Qu'est ce que tu fais là Potter?

- Ca ne te regarde pas Malfoy.

- Oh que si, je suis préfet, j'ai un peu de pouvoir sur toi.

- Waouh, félicitation , j 'en suis ravi pour toi, maintenant dégage de ma vue.

- Ou mais c'est qu'il mordrait mon petit pote potter.

- Je ne suis pas et je ne serai jamais ton pote, alors laisse moi passer.

- Sinon quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire?

- Sinon je te lance un sortilège impardonnable.

- Tu sais qu'avec l'un d'entre eux , on peut contrôler sa victime? Imagine si je te le lance , tu serais à ma merci et je pourrais profiter de toi et de ton corps. (Drago avait dit ça en se rapprochant davantage de Harry, il lui a caressé la joue et les lèvres; Harry a pété un câble.)

- LACHE MOI TOUT DE SUITE. JE N APPARTIENS A PERSONNE C EST CLAIR? VOUS ETES TOUS TARES.

- Et mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ça ne va pas de crier comme ça?"

Hermione arriva à ce moment là pour terminer sa ronde.

- Harry ça va?

- Non il a complètement disjoncté.

- Et bien sûr Malfoy tu n'y es pour rien!

- Laisse Hermione, il n'en vaut pas la peine, partons."

Les deux griffondors remontèrent dans leurs dortoirs, en laissant en plan le prince des serpentards.

Pov drago " _je t'aurai mon chéri, tu finiras dans mes bras_."

Hermione et Harry rejoignirent leur dortoir et discutèrent devant la cheminée.

" Comment ça s'est passé avec le professeur Rogue?

- Toujours pareil.

- Il t'a donné quoi comme punition?

- Des lignes.

- Ça aurait pu être pire!

- Ouais!

- T'es bizarre, qu'est ce qu'il y a?

- Je suis fatigué, je vais aller me coucher.

- Oui tu as raison, moi aussi, bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit mione."

Ils partirent chacun de leur côtés pour aller dormir. Harry se blottit dans ses couvertures épaisses. Il avait du mal à trouver le sommeil, il repensait à la soirée qu'il venait d'avoir et se posait des milliards de questions, sur Snape, puis sur Drago. Au bout d'une heure de réflexion, il en conclut que les deux serpentards s'étaient donnés le mot pour le rabaisser et l'humilier davantage. Il finit par s'assoupir aux alentours de trois heures du matin.


	2. Chapter 2

Le matin, Harry se leva de bonne humeur, il avait peu d'heures de cours aujourd'hui, donc il en profita pour aller à la bibliothèque, se documenter sur la magie vélane. Il s'interessait particulièrement aux pouvoirs des veelas et l'attraction qu'ils pouvaient avoir sur les Dumbledore lui avait informé qu'il aurait cours avec Monsieur Malfoy Lucius, et qu'il apprendrait ce type de magie.

Le premier cours de Lucius se passa très bien. Contre toute attente et à la plus grande surprise d'Hermione, Harry s'était beaucoup impliqué, en posant toutes sortes de questions sur les compagnons. Il s'était donné corps et âme à ce cours. Nombres de ses camarades étaient scotchés et abasourdis. Drago n'en menait pas large et n'osait pas se moquer de lui. (Il faut dire aussi que Harry l'attire de plus en plus).  
Mais celui qui fut le plus surpris était Lucius, il fut à la fois stupéfait et content de l'enthousiasme qu'apportait Potter à son cours. A la fin , il retint son jeune élève pour discuter.

"Et bien Harry, je vois que vous vous interessez de très près à cette magie.

- Oui , j'adore leur côté protecteur et cet amour inconditionnel qui peuvent donner. Ca doit être génial d'être le compagnon de l'un d'entre eux.

- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, surtout pour toi; ta vie n'a pas été facile, mais tu n'as pas besoin d'un veela pour être aimé.

- Oui, sauf que les gens ne voient qu'en moi le survivant, et pas ce que je suis réellement.

- Un jour tu trouveras quelqu'un qui t'aimera vraiment, il faut juste être patient et ouvrir les yeux. Viens me voir ce soir après les cours, je te prêterai un ouvrage sur les veelas pour que tu comprennes un peu mieux ces créatures.

- D'accords, je viendrai."

Après ce cour entretien avec son profsseur, Harry repartit tout penaud, tout heureux.  
Il passa une excellent journée, en étant deux fois plus concentrés en cours, il fit gagner 150 points à sa maison (heureusement qu'il n'avait pas potion). Ses professeurs semblaient étonnés par ce changement si soudain.

A la fin de ses cours, il repartit voir Lucius pour lui emprunter le livre, il s'était enfermé dans la salle sur demande, il fit toutes ses dissertations de métarmophose, d'histoire de la magie et des sortilèges et enchentements; puis il commença à lire le livre.  
A l'heure du diner, tout le monde parlait de lui. Le fait qu'il s'interessait de très près à la magie vélane faisait le tour de la grande salle. Drago Malfoy et ses chiens de garde en profitèrent pour le provoquer.

"Alors Potter, besoin d'amour? Tu recherches plus d'attention? Tes fans ne suffisent plus? Pauvre petit Potter!

-En attendant ce n'est pas la tienne d'attention que je recherche, donc tu peux t'en aller merci, et ramène tes gardes du corps avec toi.

- ouh!!!!!!!!!!! je te laisse pour cette fois-ci.

- Non mais quelle fouine!

- Il est jaloux c'est tout.

- Oui et bien ça ne va pas m'empêcher de dormir, ni d'aller à ma retenue, à toute à l'heure!"

Harry sortit de la salle, et se dépêcha de decendre dans les sombres cachots. A peine était-il arrivé que la porte s'ouvrait déjà à la volée. Son professeur se tenait droit derrière elle, attendant son jeune griffon avec impatience.

-"2 secondes de plus et vous étiez en retard Potter.

-Mais malheureusement pour vous et heureusement pour moi, ce n'est pas le cas, et je vous signale au passage que je suis arrivé avec 5 minutes d'avance ces deux derniers jours.

- Petit insolent, méfiez vous Potter, vous êtes déjà à cinq semaines de retenues en ma compagnie, à croire que vous ne pouvez plus vous passer de moi. Si c'est le cas, passons de suite aux choses sèrieuses entre nous, pour ma part j'en serai ravi.

-Quelle est ma corvée pour ce soir professeur?

- Récurage de chaudrons. Au travail de suite avant que je me jette sur vous."

Harry s'exécuta, il déposa sa baguette sur le bureau et prit la bassine avec l'éponge en échange. Il avait 10 chaudrons, les uns plus sales que les autres à récurer. Il en avait nettoyé la moitié en une demie heure. Snape l'avait laissé tranquille jusque là, mais il ne pouvait plus attendre, il adorait faire ressortir le côté rebelle de ce petit lion:

" Déjà fatigué Potter? Un massage peut-être?

- Non c'est bon.

- Si vous désirez être le compagnon d'un veela, il vous faudra plus d'endurence.

-Je n'ai jamais dis que je voulais en être un, je m'y interesse c'est tout!

- Et pourquoi notre chère célébrité qui a le monde à ses pieds se passionne t-il pour eux?

- Parce que je trouve que leur amour est beau et unique. Quelque chose de très rare!

-Laissez moi vous éclairer sur un point essentiel.

- Lequel?

-Ils adorent le sexe.

-Le professeur Malfoy n'en a pas parlé et dans les livres, ce n'est pas mentionné.

- Ce que vous pouvez être naïf parfois! Biensûr qu'il ne vont pas en parler et c'est normal que Lucius ne te l'ait pas dit, ce n'est pas officiel!

- Depuis quand me tutoyez-vous? Nous n'avons pas élever des Hippogriffes ensembles!

- Honnetement, il y a plein de chose meilleures que j'aimerai faire avec toi mon petit lion, pardon vous, mais je te tutoierai une fois que tu seras dans mon lit.

- Dans ce cas, vous attendrez très, mais alors trèeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees longtemps.

- Donc tu envisages de coucher avec moi un jour ou une nuit?

- Certainement pas non. Trouvez vous quelqu'un d'autre, Drago par exemple.

- Non il n'est pas aussi sexy que toi.

-Savez vous comment ça s'appelle ce que vous faîtes?

- Oui , je te propose une partie de jambe en l'air.

- Moi j'appelle ça du harcèlement. Si mon père et mon parrain étaient encore de ce monde, ils vous tueraient sur le champ.

- La dernière fois qu'ils ont essayé, ils ont lamentablement échoué."

Un ange passe, puis deux puis trois...................................................

" J'ai apprécié t'embrasser la dernière fois. Je me suis délecté de ta bouche si sensuelle et sucrée, et te toucher était tout bonnement exquis. Depuis mon désir envers toi s'est intensifié.

- Vous ne me lacherez pas n'est-ce pas?

-Tout dépend de toi, si tu t'occupe de moi ou pas, tu as les cartes entre tes mains.

- C'est du chantage!

-Pourquoi tu luttes Harry? L'autre jour quand je t'ai embrassé, ton corps a réagi, il ne réclamait que d'attention de ma part, et tu as gémi.

- C'est tout simplement parce que vous m'avez touché. Et je vous déconseille de recommencer.

- Tu crois m'impressionner?"

Snape se rapprocha dangereusement de son futur amant. Harry se recula et se précipita vers la porte pour s'enfuir, mais celle-ci était fermée par un sort.  
Snape le rattrappa et le plaqua contre le mur.

" Que comptez vous faire maintenant?

Laissez moi partir!

-Non, ton heure n'est pas terminé beau gosse."

Snape commença à lui lécher le cou, en faisant des cercles avec sa langue. De ses mains et de tout son corps, il bloqua son jeune amour. Il lui mordilla l'oreille et lui dit: _"j'ai envie de toi"._

Il l'embrassa langoureusement, explorant encore plus ses lèvres et sa langue si douce, si sucrée. Ses mains se balladèrent partout sur son corps, et il ne se gènait pas pour tripoter les parties sensibles, provoquant des gémissements chez sa némésie. Il le voulait ardemment , depuis si longtemps, que l'avoir en son pouvoir à cet instant, le rendait encore plus fou que jamais.

Il continua ses douces tortures. Harry était exité et horrifié à la fois. Il voulait repousser son ainé mais n'avait pas assez de force, et plus il se débattait, plus Snape s'exitait. Celui-ci se déboutonna son pantalon qu'il descendit avec son boxer; il prit une des mains de Harry et la posa sur son sexe engorgé, il ne put retenir un gémissement et des cris de plaisir, avec la mains de Harry sur sa verge, il l'aidait à faire de lents mouvements qui se faisaient de plus en plus rapide, il haletait, suffoquait, criait.

Pour les étouffer, il reprit la bouche de Potter avec avidité et passion. Son autre main appuyait sur les zones érogènes de son jeune amant, qui lui aussi se mit a crier. Snape adorait le voir soumis et à sa merci. Quelques mouvements supplémentaires et il atteignit l'extase en poussant un hurlement.  
Peu à peu il reprit son souffle, lacha la main de Harry, il lui lança un sort de nettoyage sur cette main salvatrice, et l'embrassa à nouveau mais tendrement cette fois. Il le prit par la taille et le serra contre lui.

Il reprit ses baisers dans son cou et chuchotta dans son oreille:

"La prochaine fois, je souhaiterais que tu me donnes du plaisir avec ta bouche, et je voudrais en faire autant pour toi.

-Laissez moi sortir!

- D'accord mon petit lion très sexy."

Snape le relacha à contre coeur. Harry prit sa baguette et s'en alla sans un regard derrière lui, Des larmes commençaient à perler sur sa joue. Il fila jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie. Il aimait bien cet endroit, il y venait souvent pour réflechir. Il se mit à pleurer de plus belles. Il ne savait plus quoi penser , ni quoi faire, face à ce genre de situation. Il était complètement perdu. Un fantôme passait par là, quand il vit Harry dans cet état, il lui vint en aide:

" Qu'est ce qui ne va pas jeune fils d'Adam?

- Ce ne sont pas vos affaires.

- Je vois, elle a dû sacrément te faire souffrir, ou il?"

Ils restèrent cinq minutes sans se parler et le fantôme décida à nouveau de rompre le silence.

" Je m'appelle Azazel.

- Harry Potter.

-Je sais oui comme tout le monde, tu es celui qui nous a sauvé du chaos, même au ciel , ils parlent de toi.

- Tu viens du ciel?

- Oui.

- Tu es un ange?

-Oui et non. J'ai été un ange puis je me suis rebellé, donc on m'a chassé et je suis devenu un humain, au bout de longues années, je me suis repenti et le Créateur m'a pardonné, mais vu que mon temps n'est pas achevé, je demeure ici et là, attendant que la-haut, il veuillent bien de moi.

- Ca ne doit pas être facile tous les jours ce genre de dituation.

- Au bout de 5000 ans d'existence, on s'y fait!

- 5000 ans? Vous ne les faîtes pas!

- haha! c'est normal, les anges ne viellissent pas. Et toi qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive.

- Je me fais harceler par un professeur.

- Harceler dans quel sens?

- Il veut que je couche avec lui.

- Oui en effet c'est embê t a touché?

- Oui, il m'a touché, caressé, exité, embrassé, je l'ai touché aussi et il s'est laissé aller dans ma main, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Mais je ne comprends pas, tu es un sorcier, pourquoi tu ne t'es pas défendu?

- Parce que j'étais en retenue avec lui, il m a donné une corvée de nettoyage à faire et sans baguette biensûr, donc j'ai posé la mienne sur le bureau et il en a profité.

- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Il y a quelqu'un qui arrive, on en rediscutera.

- Oui merci."

Harry redescendit de sa tour d'astronomie pour rejoindre son dortoir, il croisa Hermione qui finissait sa ronde de préfète.

" Harry, ca va ?

-Oui mione.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais la-haut?

- Je parlais avec un fantome.

- ok, ça s'est passé comment ta retenue?

- Toujours pareil, comme une retenue avec Snape.

- Ouais, ça m'embête tout ce que tu endures avec lui.

- Tu n'imagines même pas, on va se coucher?

- Oui."

Ils partirent chacun de leur côté pour affronter une nouvelle nuit.

Quand Harry s'était couché, il s'endormit en suivant. Il fit un rêve très étrange. Dans celui-ci, il revoyait le fantôme qu'il avait rencontré à la tour. De cet ange émanait une puissante lumière aussi pure que le cristal, elle s'approchait de lui et le traversait, lui réchauffant tout le corps et le coeur.

Mais ce n'était pas tout à fait un rêve car l'ange Azazel était bel et bien là, assis au chevet de Harry. Il posait ses mains sur le front et le ventre de Potter, et récitait une formule, une lumière parrtit de ses propres mains. Une fois fait, l'ange s'envola.


	3. Chapter 4

Le landemain Harry se leva en pleine forme et renforcé. Ca lui paraissait bizzare vu la soirée qu'il avait passé la veille! Et le plus fut qu'il avait tellement faim qu'il dévora son petit déjeuner. En le regardant faire, Hermione fut effarée et inquiète:

" Harry, je ne t'avais jamais vu autant manger que Ron.

- Ne l'écoute pas, nous on a pas besoin de garder notre ligne; et puis il nous faut des forces pour le quidditch.

- Ne t'inquiète pas mione, j'ai faim c'est tout.

- On commence par quoi?

- Potion.

-Oh non! J'ai subitement besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie, motif: allergie au batard graisseux."

Tout le monde éclata de rire , y compris Harry. Snape assista à toute la scène et ne lachait pas des yeux son fantasme. Quand il le vit quitter la salle avec ses amis, lui aussi partit rejoindre ses cachots pour commencer une nouvelle et immonde journée de cours.

Son esprit vagabondait déjà, il se voyait avec Potter dans son lit, en train de le prendre sauvagement et de lui faire l'amour dans toutes les positions possibles; lui donnant du plaisir et le faisant crier à chaque coup de reins. Avant d'ouvrir la porte de ses cachots, il s'occupa de son anatomie.  
Les élèves attendaient depuis cinq bonnes minutes devant cette porte, les serpentars s'inquiétaient et les griffondors espéraient qu'il ait attrappé la fièvre scarlatine. Enfin il finit par se manifester et son regard se posa automatiquement sur son amour.

Les élèves entrèrent dans ces sombres cachots en faisant la moue. Snape les mit en binome pour préparer un très puissant philtre d'amour.

"_Et oui, car il faut savoir que depuis qu'il est amoureux de Potter, il s'interesse de très près à toutes les formes de magie d'amour, et les potions en font diablement partie"._

Malheur pour Harry, il se trouva avec Drago Malfoy. Mais Celui-ci fut très ravi.

" Alors chéri!

- Je ne suis pas ton chéri.

- Mais dès que tu auras avalé ce philtre d'amour, tu changeras d'avis.

- Ne prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de me dire oui.

- Rien mais c'est moi qui décide c'est tout.

- non parce que tu es célibataire, moi aussi, on peut passer quelques nuits ensemble, ça ne fera de mal à personne!

- Ca ne m'interesse pas Malfoy alors tu me lâches avec ça."

Drago se tut un moment pour réflechir à un plan, puis il reprit au moment où Snape passait dans les rangs pour surveiller le travail de ses élèves.

" C'est bien dommage, tu aurais pris ton pied avec moi. Et je t'aurais donné la nuit la plus torride que tu n'aies jamais connu.

- Et bien propose la à quelqu'un d'autre, à Snape par exemple.

- Ca ne va pas non? Il est bien trop vieux, non c'est toi que je veux. Même pour une nuit, tu ne veux pas?

- Non, va voir ailleurs."

Snape avait entendu la conversation et il était devenu furieux, son expression sur le visage passa au rouge cramoisi. Pour se calmer, il déversa sa colère sur Neville Longdubat.  
A la fin du cours, il retint Drago pour éclaircir ce point.

" Depuis quand tu as des vues sur Potter?

-Tu débloques?

- NE TE MOQUE PAS DE MOI . JE T'AI ENTENDU LUI FAIRE DES AVANCES. QUAND VAS TU PASSER LA NUIT AVEC LUI?

- MAIS QU'EST CE QUE CA PEUT TE FAIRE? TU N'ES PAS MON PERE. JE BAISE QUI JE VEUX.

- NON; TU N'AURAS PAS POTTER. IL NE T'APPARTIENT PAS.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça? Non............................... toi aussi? Tu veux POTTER? MAIS TU ES PLUS VIEUX QUE LUI. TU POURRAIS ETRE SON PERE.

- ET ALORS. CE N'EST PAS LE CAS QUE JE SACHE ET OUI JE LE VEUX. ET C'EST MOI QUI L'AURAI.

- ON PARIE COMBIEN?

- TOUT CE QUE TU VEUX.

- TRES BIEN. LA CHASSE EST OUVERTE. JE NE TE SOUHAITE PAS BONNE CHANCE.

- Moi non plus."

Drago partit des cachots en pestant sur son parrain, il l' insulta de tous les noms inimaginables possibles. Ca l'embetait vraiment qu'il ait des vues sur son fantasme ambulant. Il se planqua dans la salle sur demande et réflechit à une stratégie pour faire craquer son jeune griffon.  
Sa première idée fut de le draguer à mort et ce devant tout Poudlard, pour que tout le monde soit au courant y compris Snape. Sa seconde idée fut de lui offrir un cadeau exeptionnel.

Le soir au repas, notre trio griffondor était tranquille. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien, tandis que Drago pensait au moment opportun de le déranger et Snape se demandait comment rattrapper le coup d'hier.  
Albus Dumbledore et Lucius Malfoy discutaient ensemble de ses premiers cours avec la plus grande sérénité.**(Franchement on aurait pas dit qu'il a été un mangemort un jour celui-là).  
**Arrivé au dessert, Drago se leva , s'approcha de Harry et lui tapa la causette comme si ils avaient été amis depuis le premier jour.

" Harry, mon ami, je me disais vu que tu as des difficultés en potion et que mon parrain est souvent sur ton dos, je pourrais peut-être t'aider? Comme ça, on passera plus de temps ensemble pour apprendre à se connaître!

-Merci Malfoy mais on se connait déjà, il me semble.

-Non potter, tu ne connais que mon côté serpentard, mais j'ai aussi un bon côté, si tu veux on peut se retrouver à la bibliothèque le soir après les cours.

- Je vais y réfléchir.

- Ok."

Hermione et Ron furent tous les deux choqués et se méfièrent de lui. Ils prévinrent leur protégés. Hermione ataqua la première:

" Qu'est ce qui lui prend?

-Son intelligence vient de naître.

- ouais tu l'as dis. Bon ce n'est pas tout mais il faut que j'y aille.

- Encore?

- oui."

Harry descendit vers les cachots mais avant d'y arriver, il croisa Snape sur son chemin.

" Monsieur Potter, petit changement de programme, suivez moi.

- Où allons nous?

- Dans la salle sur demande, j'ai une surprise pour vous.

- Vous? Une surprise?

- Oui monsieur Potter, je ne suis pas que le batard graisseux des cachots. Il y a plein de choses en moi qui vont vous surprendre.

- ouais; enfin je reste un peu sceptique , surtout avec ce qui s'est passé hier.

- Nous en discuterons dans la grande salle."

Ils arrivèrent devant cette fameuse salle, Snape passa trois fois devant avant qu'une immense porte s'ouvrait devant eux.

Ils entrèrent à l'intèrieur, et Harry fut émerveillé, une magnifique clairière remplies de lucioles scintillantes se présentaient devant ses magnifiques yeux. Au milieu une grande nappe à carreaux rouge et blanc et un panier en osier étaient posés. La pelouse était verte et fraiche, les petits arbustes tout fins étaient postés sur les côtés de la clairière. Harry s'émerveilla:

" Waouh!!!!!!!!!! C'est splendide!

- Content que ça vous plaise. Asseyez vous."

Ils s'assirent sur la nappe et commencèrent à grignoter ce qui avait dans le panier. Il y avait des chamalows grillés, des gateaux fourrés au chocolat et des tartes au citron. Snape prit la parole et s'excusa:

" Harry, je tiens à m'excuser, pour le comportement que j'ai eu envers vous ces trois derniers jours. Je te demande pardon, j'ai dépassé certaines limites et j'en suis désolé.

- Waouh! Vous me faîtes des excuses, mais c'est à écrire dans le livre des records de l'école!

- Je sais que tu me détestes et que tu es blessé à cause de moi.

- Non je ne suis pas blessé, choqué certes mais c'est tout. Je ne comprends pas votre comportement envers moi, et je ne sais pas pourquoi vous me désirez, comme ça tout d'un coup.

- C'est parce que c'est plus que du désir que je ressens pour toi, je pense sans arret à toi. tu es toujours dans mes rêves et ça me rend fou.

- Mais pourquoi, d'un coup? C 'est vrai avant vous me detestez,; le fait de me voir vous répugnait.

- C'est parce qu'avant je ne voyais que ton père en toi. Mais depuis quelques temps, mon opinion a changé , surtout depuis que tu as gardé ton sang froid face à Voldemort. Et puis je t'aime c'est aussi simple que ça, quand à savoir pourquoi, je n'ai pas la réponse. Le coeur a ses raisons que la raison ignore.

- Vous m'aimez?

- t'aime.

- Ok , donc c'est pour ça que vous m'avez posé des questions sur mon intimité, en fait vous vouliez savoir si j'aimais les hommes et si j'étais vierge par la même occasion?

- J'avoue oui. Je suis désolé Harry.

- Vous savez quoi? Ca me rassure ce que vous dîtes, je pensais au début que c'est parce que vous vouliez vous moquer de moi , m'humilier davantage auprès des autres. Hier j'ai eu peur que vous essayez de me violer.

- Je n'aurais pas été jusque là, je voulais te montrer à quel point je te désirais.

- Rassurez vous le message est passé. Mais j'ai pleuré hier après être parti, car je me suis senti un peu sali.

- oh! je me suis vraiment conduit comme la dernière des ordures, je m'en veux , ce n'est pas ça que je recherchais.

- Oui j'ai compris ce soir, maintenant on peut tourner la page, ça ne sert à rien de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, surtout que ça ne doit pas être facile pour vous de s'excuser.

- Tu me pardonnes?

- Oui, et j'espère que je ne vais pas le regretter.

- Non, et pour commencer j'ai annulé toutes tes retenues, mais en échange j'aimrais qu'on apprenne à se connaître. Tu es libre de venir me voir quand tu veux, mes appartement te sont ouvert. Le mot de passe est ton prénom à l'envers.

- Merci, ça me touche, et je préfère quand vous agissez de cette façon. Daccord commençons, première question: pourquoi vous vous habillez toujours en noir?

- Parce que c'est ma couleur préférée.

- C'est tout? non parce que moi c'est le bleu ma couleur préférée mais c'est pas pour autant que j'emporte tout le temps.

- Je pensais que c'était le rouge.

- Non, j'aime bien juste, à vous posez moi une question.

- Pourquoi ne veux tu pas réparer tes yeux?

- Parce que je ne savais pas que c'était possible.

- As tu consulté un médicomage des yeux?

- Non et je ne sais pas où ils se trouvent. Il n'y a que cette année que je suis libre. Mes étés je les passais chez mes moldus qui detestent la magie.

- Je t'y accompagnerai si tu veux bien.

- Pourquoi pas?

- Bon, il se fait tard, il vaut mieux retourner à ton dortoir."

Harry se leva et avant de partir déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Snape et lui dit: "merci".

Snape était abasourdi mais content.


End file.
